


A Meeting in the Woods

by bi_swan_trash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), F/F, Princess Emma Swan, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: For readers who love young Emma and Regina as well as Enchanted Forest AUs.Emma has to choose a husband before her 18th birthday. But the girl she meets in the woods? Much more alluring than she anticipated.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallepsilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallepsilon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meeting in the Woods [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475074) by [smallepsilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallepsilon/pseuds/smallepsilon). 

> Hey all! This is my first time participating in SQSN! I had a wonderful time working with my artist smallepsilon! Please, please, please go check out her work!

Emma had never been a conventional princess.

She hated dresses, loved sword fighting, and would rather spend time outside of the castle walls than inside it.

Though her parents supported her, it was growing closer and closer to her eighteenth birthday. It had been law for as long as anyone in the land could remember that anyone in the ruling family must be married by the age of eighteen. At the time, this was to ensure successional heirs, as mysterious illnesses killed many-a-ruler. Now, it was more of a traditional courtesy due to the law, as healing and medicine advanced.

It was at dinner one night that talk of an Eligible Bachelor Ball being thrown was suggested by Queen Mary Margaret.

“Mother, please,” Emma said, making a face.

“Manners, Emma,” David chided gently.

“We just want what’s best for you,” Mary Margaret said. “We won’t be strict about being married right at eighteen. But you must be in a serious courtship.”

“Must he be royalty?” Emma asked.

“No, but we believe men of noble standing should be considered more highly,” David told her truthfully.

Emma was grateful her father wasn’t going to lie to her about their expectations— he’d never done so before— but he was the king after all, and it made sense that his daughter should marry someone of high blood.

“When?”

“We were thinking next month for the ball,” Mary Margaret told her, “That gives you about six months to make a decision.”

Emma nodded solemnly. She didn’t like it, but at least her parents were being more lenient than her father’s parents. They’d banished James when he refused to take a wife and promoted David to become the king. After they died when Emma was six-years-old, her father tried to locate his brother just to find out that he’d been killed quite some time ago.

“May I be excused?”

“Of course,” David told her. “We’ll start to prepare for the ball in the morning.”

Emma stood, scooting her chair back under the table, and exited the dining hall. When she reached her room, she didn’t get ready for bed like she knew her parents expected her to. Instead, she changed into a simple tunic, her oldest pair of riding pants, and sturdy boots. She strapped a small dagger to her hip. She then picked up the sack of food she’d left by her window and then proceeded to climb out of it and make the short leap into the branches of a nearby tree.

She’d been allowed to choose her own room in the castle when she was ten. Her parents wanted to start to teach her a bit of independence. So, she chose the room with the easiest means of escape.

She shimmied down the tree and set off toward one of the nearest villages. She knew her visit would be welcome. They always were with Neal.

She and Neal had been best friends since she’d started sneaking out almost eight years ago. His mother died when they were fifteen, leaving him to help more around the house due to his father’s injured foot. Emma started to help him pick up the slack, never being afraid of hard work or “acting like a commoner.”

On her way there, she basked in the cool air and enjoyed the fireflies filling the forest with little bits of glowing light.

About halfway to Neal’s cottage she heard something in the darkness. She flattened herself against a tree and readied her dagger in case she had to make a get away or fight her way out. However, she soon realized that what she heard was not a threat, but someone crying.

Peeling herself away from the tree and replacing her dagger, she tried to approach the other person as carefully as possible, not wanting to frighten them.

“Hello?” she called. “Are you alright?”

The other person gasped and quickly stood. A lantern illuminated her face and beautiful brown curls.

Not wanting to be recognized, Emma stopped walking toward the other girl and held up her hands. “I won’t hurt you. I just… I heard you crying.”

“What are you doing in the woods so late?” she asked in an accusatory voice.

Emma smiled to herself.  _ Not so helpless after all. _

“I’m going to see a friend.”

“A sick friend? No one would risk the woods just for a casual visit.”

“I’m too vulnerable during the day, according to my father. More like he’s too overprotective, but he’s a good father,” Emma answered.

“At least he cares about you,” the other girl said quietly.

Emma stepped a little closer. There was still a few feet of distance between them and she didn’t exactly want this other girl to recognize her, but Emma also didn’t want to leave her in the woods all alone.

“Terrible father?” Emma asked.

_ “Wonderful father,” _ she whispered. “But he died.”

“I’m sorry.”

The two stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments.

“You were going somewhere.”

“I didn’t want to leave you here in the woods by yourself,” Emma said.

“How chivalrous,” she mocked, “but I came here alone. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I-”

“I said I’ll be fine!”

“You don’t seem to have any weapons or-”

The girl yelled in frustration, picking up some dirt and throwing it at Emma. “Just go!”

_ She has quite the arm, _ Emma thought as she was hit in the chest with a pile of dirt. She brushed herself off and didn’t bother with a goodbye as she continued on to Neal’s cottage— she didn’t want to show up at Neal’s  _ completely _ covered in dirt.

When she did finally arrive, she told Neal what happened, handing over the sack of food.

“Sounds like she was having a rough time,” Neal said.

“She was, but… I don’t know…” She leaned against the wall just inside the cottage, looking dejectedly out of a window.

“What?”

“I wanted to help her, but I didn’t know how,” Emma admitted. “Am I that out of touch?”

Neal shook his head. “Ems, you’ve been my best friend for years. Not once have I seen you be out of touch.”

“I know, but I haven’t come by much in the past year,” Emma said. “My parents have been giving me more responsibilities.”

“But you still come! And you’re always willing to help out,” Neal argued.

“Eventually, we may never see each other,” Emma said softly, “that’s just how this goes.”

“Stop this talk and come sit down,” Neal said, ushering her to the table.

The girl in the woods was quickly forgotten as the two of them tried to regain a sense of normalcy— but it was hopeless. Emma was right, she hadn’t been able to sneak away as easily. She’d been bogged down by duties she didn’t feel ready for.

“That’s not even the half of it,” Emma said, listing off some of her new duties. “My parents want to throw a ball.”   
“They do that sometimes. What’s different about this one?”

“This one is about finding me a husband,” Emma said, burying her face in her hands.

Neal paused. “You  _ are _ almost eighteen.”

Emma looked at him. “Are you on their side?”

“I think it’s an ancient rule that doesn’t hold much weight these days, but it is the law.”

Emma stood abruptly. “You’d have me marry a complete stranger because of some outdated law?”

“Not necessarily a stranger…”

“What do you mean?”

Neal looked away, not able to meet her eye. “What if  _ I _ was to come to the ball? I  _ am _ an eligible bachelor, after all.”

Emma stared at him. She’d never considered Neal as someone to marry. He was _ Neal _ . He was her best friend and partner in crime, but her husband?

“You are certainly invited to be there,” Emma said carefully.

Neal gave her a faint smile. “But you don’t see me that way… do you?”

“I’m sorry.”

Neal shook his head. “I didn’t think so, but I would’ve always wondered if I didn’t ask.”

After a few moments of silence, Emma stood. “I should go.”

“Don’t stay away too long,” Neal said, standing.

Emma looked at him and gave him a genuine smile. “I won’t. Not even after you just tried to propose to me!”

“It would have been much bigger if it was a true proposal!” Neal shot back.

They both laughed— the tense moment over— as they hugged.

“Give your father my regards when he returns home.”

“I will. Be safe.”

With a final nod goodbye, Emma headed back toward the castle.


	2. The Intrigue

Soon, the invitations to the Bachelor Ball were distributed far and wide. Men of all stations began preparing their best attire for the evening, including the young and handsome Graham Mills.

“You must look your absolute best,” Cora said, fussing with his outfit.

“Mother, please. I don’t even know the princess,” Graham said.

Cora rolled her eyes. “It isn’t about knowing her, Graham. You just have to charm her into marrying you.”

Graham pulled an arm away from Cora more quickly than she anticipated, causing a jagged rip in the sleeve.

Cora grumbled in frustration. “Regina! Fix this,” she ordered, pulling the deep blue shirt off of her son and tossing it to Regina.

“Yes, Mother,” Regina said obediently.

Regina pulled out her sewing kit and savored a moment in choosing which thread to use. She knew her mother would simply want a thread that matched the color of the shirt, but she could do so much more than that. In the end, she went with the matching thread, but she looked longingly at the pale yellow.

It would not do to anger her mother.

“Where’s your sister?” Cora asked her sharply.

“Zelena is out hanging laundry,” Regina replied.

“When you’re finished repairing Graham’s shirt, go fetch her. She needs to start on supper.”

“Yes, Mother.”

It didn’t take Regina but a minute or so to make the shirt look brand new. She handed it back to her brother before stepping out into the bright sunshine. Regina did not truly know where her sister was, but she had a feeling that Zelena wasn’t doing the laundry like she had said.

As she walked toward the barn— one of she and Zelena’s favorite places to go— she started to hear voice from inside.

“Darling, I have to go to the ball. My parents will wonder why if I don’t go— for appearances of course,” Regina heard a male voice say.

“Why can’t you just tell them about us? Propose to me and we can finally get away from here!” Zelena replied, clearly upset.

“You know I can’t,” he told her.

Regina reached the barn and peeked inside. She saw her sister with a young man, blonde and dressed in dark green.

“Robin, please.”

“I don’t have enough money to sustain us,” he said.

“I can work! I can cook, clean-”

“No wife of mine will work that hard.”

“I think you just don’t want to marry me!” Zelena exclaimed, storming out of the barn.

Regina threw herself out of the way, just barely missing the barn door being thrown open in her face.

Zelena didn’t get far before Regina caught up to her.

“Who was that man?” Regina confronted.

“You can’t tell Mother,” Zelena begged.

“I promise. You can always trust me,” Regina said.

“His name is Robin. We’ve been seeing each other secretly for months.”

“But he won’t marry you?”

Zelena shook her head. “He keeps claiming that he wants to have more money saved up, but he also wants to go to that stupid ball. I don’t think he truly loves me like I thought he did.”

“Have you… have you let him have his way with you?” Regina asked gently. She’d heard that many men from the village lure young women into their beds, just to turn them loose once it was over.

Zelena shook her head. “No, but we’ve gotten close several times.”

Regina kept her outside features calm, but on the inside she was starting to panic. “You mustn’t let him. Not until he agrees to marry you.”

“I don’t think that’ll even happen,” Zelena scoffed. “He’s set on going to that _ ball _.”

Regina rolled her eyes internally. The Bachelor Ball had started to become her nightmare. For the next month she and Zelena would be forced to help their mother prepare Graham in every way possible to succeed at that ball. It had only been a few days since the invitations had gone out and she was already exhausted and fed up. But going against her mother’s wishes would practically be a death sentence.

_ “Once Graham is married to the princess, all of our troubles will be over,” _ her mother had proclaimed when the invitation first arrived.

Regina and Zelena knew that Graham didn’t want this fate. But— even though he was the youngest and heavily doted on— this was not a matter to argue.

“We’ve been over this, Graham. You merely have to _ act _ more mature than your age,” Regina heard Cora saying as she arrived back at the house with Zelena.

Graham was just barely sixteen. They all knew the princess was a year and a half older and that it was not usual for the man to be younger.

“She’s not exactly a normal princess,” Zelena pointed out, gaining favor in Cora’s eyes.

Cora gave Zelena a nod and turned back to Graham with a bright smile. “You see? You won’t have anything to worry about.”

Zelena then set to work on making supper, while Regina went back over to where she’d left her sewing kit. While she was studying it, trying to decide which project needed her attention the most, Cora ambled over.

“I’ve just had the greatest idea,” she said. “Most of her suitors will bring her mere trinkets. Graham should bring her a masterpiece.”

Regina looked up. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. But Graham doesn’t know any art form.”

“Graham won’t be lifting a finger, Regina. _ You _ must make her something.”

Regina scrunched up her face in confusion. “But is that not deception?”

“Not when she marries your brother and she reaps the benefits of this whole family. Now, get to work.”

As Cora walked away, Regina sighed quietly. She had no idea where to even start.

—

The barn was where she and Zelena went when they wanted time alone, but the woods is where she’d go with her father before his untimely death.

When he first died, she avoided the woods like the plague. It had hurt too much and she was frightened that, without her father, she would be attacked. Lately, however, she snuck out every night just so she could feel close to him.

Tonight, she was in the woods for inspiration. She didn’t have the faintest idea what a princess would like. People called her strange, but what was really normal about someone with so much power? In Regina’s opinion, royalty could never understand what villagers truly needed.

Normally, Regina was alone, but just as it happened a few nights ago, a strange girl came upon her.

Regina stood from where she sat on a tree stump, lifting the lantern she’d brought with her. “What do you want?”

“You’re here again,” the other girl said in surprise.

“The woods aren’t anyone’s property,” Regina replied. “I may be here if I please.”

“Of course.”

After a long and awkward pause, the stranger spoke again, “what brings you out here tonight?”

Regina sighed and sat back down on the stump. “Inspiration for a gift.”

“What sort of gift?”

“For the stupid princess,” Regina bit out harshly.

The stranger seemed startled. Regina laughed.

“Don’t tell me you support the royal family so much you never gossip about them?”

“Of- of course not. I was just taken aback by your candor,” she replied. “Do you know much about her?”

“I barely know what she looks like,” Regina replied. “And yet we’re running around just to please her and provide her with a husband.”

She approached Regina with more confidence now. Regina saw that she was a solidly built girl with blonde hair and a fair face. Her tunic suggested she worked with horses or the like.

“May I sit?” she asked.

Regina motioned toward the long across from her.

“My name is Leia,” she said.

“Regina,” Regina reciprocated. “What are _ you _ doing out here?”

“Going to visit a friend, but he can wait,” Leia told her.

“What? You’re going to help me solve my princess problem?”

“Why are you giving her something?”

“I’m making her something on behalf of my brother so he looks thoughtful at the Bachelor Ball,” Regina told her.

Leia leaned back a bit. “Oh._ That _.”

“It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? Everyone is all in a flurry so that they can gain power and favor with the royal family.”

“I’m not fond of it,” Leia agreed. “But maybe I can help you anyway. What is your specialty?”

“I love to sew,” Regina told her. “My father taught me.”

“He sounds really special,” Leia replied. “Why don’t you do something to honor him instead?”

“How would that gain my brother any favor with the princess?” Regina asked.

“Maybe she’ll see the love and devotion the piece holds. You can’t make something wonderful without the emotion to back it up.”

Regina considered this. Leia had a point.

“Would you tell me about him?” Leia asked shyly.

“Weren’t you going to see a friend?” Regina asked.

“He can wait,” she repeated, “I have a feeling this is much more important.”


	3. The First

Emma spent the rest of the month visiting with Regina in the woods at night. She felt a pang of guilt at veiling her true identity, but Regina already had preconceptions about her just because she was the princess. She wanted to get to know Regina and for Regina to know her for who they truly were.

They talked night after night about everything. Hopes and dreams. Their deepest fears. Where they wished they were instead. She was always vague about her family and what she did, but she threw in enough detail to satisfy Regina.

“I wish I could show you my work,” Regina said the night before the Ball.

“It’s okay,” Emma replied. “I know whatever it is, it’s beautiful.” Emma knew that Regina was blushing at the compliment, even if she couldn’t see it.

Spending time with Regina felt different than spending time with Neal. She loved Neal, of course. She’d do anything for him. But when it came to Regina, she felt a fierce protectiveness that she’d never experienced before. Or at least she believed that to be the feeling.

“I must go,” Regina said after a moment of comfortable silence. “I have to rest so I can finish the gift for the princess.”

Emma stood and offered her hand.

Regina took it, stumbling a bit into Emma. “Sorry.” Regina looked up at Emma. Emma could see her more clearly than ever. She could feel Regina’s hand in hers, as well as on her arm as a stabilizer. Emma could feel her heart rapidly beating in her chest.

“It’s alright,” Emma whispered. “I…” Emma quickly swallowed what she was about to say.

“What?” Regina asked, still holding onto Emma.

Emma pushed Regina away gently. “I must also go.”

“Wait,” Regina called out. “Will I… will I see you tomorrow night?”

Emma turned and walked back over to Regina. “You should be with your brother. When he presents the princess with your work.”

“She won’t know it’s  _ my _ work,” Regina countered.

“I’ve heard many men are going to be bringing maids with them,” Emma said. “You aren’t a maid, but wouldn’t you like to experience a ball? At least once? You don’t seem very confident in your brother’s ability to woo her. This might be your only chance.”

“I’d rather see you,” Regina argued.

“I have to be somewhere tomorrow night. Don’t waste time waiting for me here. Go, enjoy yourself,” Emma said.

Regina reached out and took Emma’s hand in hers. “I wish you were going, too. Then I’d have someone to talk to. Someone I actually like.”

“You might meet a handsome man there who doesn’t gain the princess’s favor,” Emma said.

Regina paused, biting her lip before saying, “my happy ending isn’t a man.”

Emma unconsciously wet her lips. She knew she shouldn’t be here. She shouldn’t have come here every night. She shouldn’t be here now…

But she  _ wanted _ to be here.

“Regina, I-” before she could finish her sentence, Regina pulled her close and kissed her.

It only lasted a few seconds, but when Emma pulled back she was in a daze.

“So you don’t forget me tomorrow,” Regina said cheekily. With that, Regina turned back and started for her house, leaving Emma to assess her feelings.

As she headed toward the castle, she wasn’t sure what to do. She’d suggested Regina come to the ball, because she hadn’t wanted to be the only girl in a sea of men and boys vying for her attention, but now… now all she wanted to do was dance with Regina. Or talk. Or share a meal. Or whatever Regina was comfortable doing in a social setting.

Maybe even…

No. She was supposed to be looking for a husband.

That night, Emma couldn’t sleep. She eventually caught a few hours, but when she awoke she knew she had to talk to Neal. She told her parents that she must prepare for tonight privately and that she would be in her chambers in time to be dressed in her ballgown.

When she arrived at his cottage, he was shocked.

“You haven’t come by in daylight in years.”

“It’s… sort of an emergency,” she told him.

“What is it?” he asked, ushering her inside.

“I think… I think I might be in love,” she told him quietly.

“That’s good though, isn’t it? Just get through tonight and then marry him in the next few months.”

“That sounds like a simple plan, but it isn’t a man.”

Neal paused. “Who is she?”

“Her name is Regina. She’s a wonderful artist. Intelligent. Sarcastic. She knows how to put someone in their place with just a look.”

Neal smiled.

“What? What is it?” Emma asked.

“The way you glow when you speak about her. It’s like magic.”

Emma frowned. “That’s the problem. I can’t marry her.”

“And why not?”

“It isn’t the way. My parents are all about tradition.”

“You  _ do _ know that the people of my village call you the Untraditional Princess, right?” Neal asked, smirking.

“And where did they get that name?” Emma asked, crossing her arms and smiling back at him.

“In my defense, it’s true,” Neal said.

Emma laughed before sobering up. “I don’t know if my parents will see it that way so easily.”

Neal walked over to Emma and put a hand on her shoulder. “They love you. They’d do  _ anything _ for you.”

“This could put the kingdom at stake. I’m their daughter, but the kingdom should come first.”

“It wouldn’t be the first instance of a royal taking a nontraditional counterpart. Didn’t you hear about Princess Aurora? She was set to be married off to Prince Phillip, but she married her head knight instead.”

“That doesn’t seem so bad,” Emma argued. “Head knight is a noble position. Sure it’s not quite ‘nobility,’ but it’s a weighty station.”

“Her head knight was a woman,” Neal told her.

Emma sat down at the table, taking it all in. “I told her to come tonight.”

“To the ball?”

Emma nodded.

“I’ll be there too, you know,” Neal said, sitting next to her. “For support.”

“You will?”

“I  _ am _ an eligible bachelor, after all,” he replied, smiling at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes..

She held out her hand. “Thank you for being there for me.”

He took it, squeezing it gently. “Always.”


	4. The Ball

Regina was dressed in a deep blue gown with her hair in a modest updo. She was in charge of distracting other men while Graham tried his hand at wooing the princess. She wasn’t very fond of the idea, but her mother had insisted.

_ “Use your feminine wiles. Graham can only do so much if there are other men trying to get her attention,”  _ her mother had said.

Their mother had paid a neighbor to allow them to ride to the castle with his own sons. Soon, they arrived and Regina stared up at the colossal towers standing before her. She clutched the tapestry she had made closer to her and took her brother’s arm as they were admitted inside.

A few hundred people had already arrived. There was chatting and dancing, as well as a few people hanging around the spread of food.

Regina glanced up at the clock, noting that the princess was due to be presented soon.

As if on cue, the music stopped and Princess Emma was announced.

Curious to see her in person, many of the men moved forward in awe, causing Regina’s view to be blocked. She just hoped Graham could see and be seen.

After the presentation, the music resumed and many of the guests began trying their hand at gaining Princess Emma’s affections.

“She’s gorgeous,” Graham whispered to his sister.   
“I wasn’t able to see her,” Regina said. “But I’m glad you were. Does it make you feel more confident in talking to her?”

“Less,” Graham admitted.

Regina sighed. “Why don’t we go over to her and you can give her the tapestry? I’ll be with you for support. Then, when you gain your footing, I’ll slip away and distract your competition.”

Graham nodded, leading Regina over to the large group surrounding the princess.

“Intentions?” a guard asked Graham.

“Um... Uh... I…”

“He wishes to give the princess a gift,” Regina said. “And if she approves, then he would love a dance.”

The guard held out a hand for the tapestry and Regina handed it over hesitantly. He looked it over before nodding in approval and handing it back. “You may speak with her.”

They joined the line and slowly inched their way toward her.

Regina still could not see her and was slightly irritated by that. She might as well have bragging rights that she’d  _ seen _ the princess.

Graham was practically shaking next to her.

“It’ll be alright,” Regina said, patting him on the arm. “Bring out that Mills charm, yes?”

Graham gave a firm and determined nod. None too soon, as the guest in front of them finally finished up, revealing Princess Emma in all her glory.

Simultaneously, Emma broke out into a huge smile as Regina’s jaw dropped.

“And who do we have here?” Princess Emma asked.

Graham bowed and Regina managed to pull herself together enough for a curtsey.

“Presenting Graham Mills, your highness,” Regina said automatically. “He would like to present you with a gift.”

Regina started to hand to tapestry to Graham, but Emma stopped her.

“I wish for you to show me,” she said softly.

Regina swallowed, before carefully unfolding her handiwork.

A large depiction of the woods at night unfurled from the tapestry. There were hints of a gentle breeze and hundreds of fireflies.

Emma reached out and touched it. “It’s beautiful. Like I knew it would be.” She said, looking Regina straight in the eye.

Regina’s breath caught in her throat and she was rendered speechless.

“Like she knew it would?” Graham whispered to her.

Regina snapped out of it. “She wouldn’t expect anything less for a gift, I’m sure.”

The siblings turned back toward Princess Emma.

“My brother would be very honored to have this dance with you, princess,” Regina said firmly.

“I accept,” she said, “under the condition that you agree to be escorted to the library where I will be with you at the end of the dance.”

Regina nodded. “I agree.”

Princess Emma beamed before turning toward Graham. “I accept your proposal for a dance, Graham.”

Regina was ushered to the library where she was supplied with water and a small plate of food. The guards allowed her to browse through the books, but watched her warily, just in case.

Twenty minutes later, Princess Emma appeared.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “It’s hard to sneak away from your own ball.”

“I… I don’t understand,” Regina said.

Princess Emma bit her lip and looked at Regina nervously. “I know I didn’t reveal who I was— and I’m sorry about that— but everything I told you was true.”

“Why were you in the woods? Were you even actually going to see a friend?” Regina asked.

“Oh, yes. That part is true. I sometimes go to see my best friend Neal. His father can’t work and I don’t want Neal to have to pick up all the slack by himself. He’s practically my brother.”

“I see.”

They stood in silence for a moment before Emma dismissed the guards. “I’ll be back in a moment,” she assured them.

When they were alone, Emma held out her arms and shrugged. “Let me have it, Regina. No one’s going to reprimand you for it.”

“I can’t  _ believe _ this!” Regina hissed, getting in Emma’s face. “You lied to me about who you were! Why?”

“You told me the second time we met that you resented the princess and the royal family. I wanted you to get to know  _ me. _ Not the idea of who I am.”

Regina mulled this over. “Why did you tell me to come here with my brother, then? Why reveal yourself now?”

“Because, I… I’ve started to fall in love with the girl who threw dirt at me the first time we met,” Emma told her.

Regina gasp and put a hand over her mouth. “I did throw dirt at you, didn’t I?”

Emma laughed and took Regina’s hands in hers, “you did. But your spirit and fierceness is what attracted me first. You’re not afraid to speak your mind and, if the tapestry is any indication, you’re very talented.”

“I made it for us,” Regina said quietly. “I… I used our time together as inspiration.”   
“I know.”

The next thing Regina knew, Emma was pulling her close and they were kissing— Emma’s hands on her face and lower back firmly holding them together.

“What about the ball?” Regina asked once they broke apart.

“I dance and chat with eligible bachelors for the rest of the night and then tomorrow I announce that I’ve chosen you,” Emma told her.

“And your parents will be okay with that?”

“The rules state I must be married by eighteen, but they don’t specify anything after that. I could marry anyone, but… I’m hoping you’ll let me choose you.”

Regina was stunned. She knew that they had feelings for each other, but  _ marriage _ was something she hadn’t even thought of.

“I… you want to marry me?” Regina asked softly.

“Eventually,” Emma told her, “when you’re ready. If you ever wanted to. I’d never ask you to do something you did not want.”

Regina tried to hide a smile at Emma’s nervousness.

“Would your mother be open to the arrangement?” Emma asked.

“She will be upset at first, but I think she’ll come around. After all, she was counting on Graham to get us into the royal family. What difference does it make whether it’s me or him?”

Emma beamed. “I have to get back. Meet me at our normal spot tomorrow morning?”

“I’ll be there.”


	5. The Chosen

Emma hastily returned to the ball, dreading the rest of the night. She knew she still had to put on a good face and interact with the rest of the eligible bachelors, but she was loathe to do it. Just as she was steeling herself to plunge back into the fray, Neal sidled up next to her with a glass of champagne.

“You look like you need this,” he told her. “Was that Regina?”

Emma nodded, gratefully taking the proffered drink.

“She’s beautiful,” Neal said. “Though I know there is more to her than that. Otherwise you wouldn’t have fallen for her.”

Emma gave him a sideways look. “And how do you know I’m not that shallow?”

Neal shook his head and smiled. “Emma Swan, I’ve known you for far too long to fall for that.”

Emma took a sip and the two were silent for a moment. “Are you upset?”

Neal paused. “I’m not upset, Ems. I don’t know where I’m going to find a woman as great as you, but I can’t be upset when I see how happy Regina already makes you.”

“Thank you,” Emma said sincerely, taking Neal’s hand and squeezing it. “You’re the best friend anyone could ask for.”

“I’d do anything for you, Emma. You’ve been there for me when no one else has.”

“I guess your loyalty means I’m picking the right person to be my head knight,” Emma said, nonchalantly taking another sip of champagne.

Neal turned to her, bewildered. “You mean it?”

Emma laughed. “Why would I joke about that?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Your constant friendship is what keeps me going. It’s the least I can do,” Emma told him. “Besides, it will be easier for us to see each other when you and your father move in.”

Neal grinned. “Should’ve known I was making a good investment in befriending the princess.”

Emma subtly elbowed him in the side, causing him to laugh.

“I have to get back, but Neal?” Emma looked at her best friend and gave him a soft smile. “Thank for everything.”

—

Once the ball ended, Emma told her parents she needed the morning to herself to reflect and that she’d have an answer for them by dinner.

“Do you at least have someone in mind?” Mary Margaret asked. “Any hints for us as to who you might choose?”

Emma smiled. “And where would the surprise be tonight if I told you that?”

David laughed and Mary Margaret shot him a look. “She gets that from your mother, you know,” she said.

“She sure does,” David agreed, pulling Emma into a side hug. “Don’t be too late.”

“I promise.”   
With that, Emma raced up to her room, taking the steps two and three at a time. She dressed in a simple blue tunic and grey pants, finishing it off with a belt and boots. She tied up her hair in a loose bun as she approached the window. She didn’t really have to use her window as an exit, but it felt right as she jumped into its branches and climbed down to the ground.

When she arrived, Regina was waiting for her, the updo gone, leaving behind waves of beautiful brown hair.

“You came,” Emma said, smiling giddily.

“Yes. Though I’m not sure where we go from here.”

Emma sat down on a log and beckoned Regina to do the same. They sat close enough that their legs were touching, but they didn’t make a move otherwise.

“I know being in the royal family is something your mother wants,” Emma started. “But, I will not force you to marry me. I have very strong feelings for you— stronger than I’ve ever felt in my life— but that also means I respect your choices. And if your choice is someone else and another life, I will be sad, but I will understand.”

Emma could see Regina thinking it over. She hoped that Regina would choose her, but she was prepared to be turned down.

“It’s true that this is something my mother would want me to say yes to, but this isn’t about her,” Regina said.

Emma stood, “I understand.”

Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her back down. “I wasn’t finished.”

Emma sat back down and focused on Regina. If this was the last time they would see each other, she wanted to remember everything about it.

“It’s about  _ me _ ,” Regina continued, “and I… I’ve never felt this way about anyone else.”

Emma beamed and stood up. She pulled Regina into her arms and up, twirling a laughing Regina around.

When she was firmly back on the ground, Regina took Emma’s face in her hands and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

This wasn’t like the others. The first had been brief and the second had been rushed. But this one… they took their time, reveling in the fact that they’d chosen each other.

When they finally parted, they were both breathless.

“Where do we go from here?” Regina asked, still gently holding Emma’s face between her hands.

Emma moved both of her hands up to Regina’s wrists. “Why don’t we start with introducing you to my parents? I told them I would have a decision to them by tonight.”

Regina hesitated, slightly pulling away.

Emma frowned. “What is it?”

“Will they be upset? That I’m not highborn?”

Emma shook her head. “No. Not when they see how happy you make me.”

Emma was rewarded with a bright smile.

“Then let’s tell them, shall we?”

Emma nodded and held out an arm for Regina to take.

Regina did so, pausing once more for the two of them to look into each other’s eyes.

“Are you ready?” Emma asked. “I know this must not be how you saw your future turning out.”

“As long as I’m with you, Emma Swan, I know I’m exactly where I need to be.”

Emma blushed and gave her a shy smile before pulling Regina onto the path. “Then away we go.”

Side by side, the pair made their way toward the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
